Thunder Strangers
Thunder Strangers is the three-parter of Power Rangers Ninja Storm which introduces the Thunder Rangers as a threat to the Wind Rangers. Synopsis Part 1 Cam is in need of the data disc for the Tsunami Cycles, which Dustin had last, all unaware that it's not only landed in the hands of the evil Thunder Rangers, but has been used to give them their own Cycles! This leads to the first confrontation between the Wind and Thunder Rangers, and as if our heroes didn't have it bad enough, they also face Zurgane! When the Thunder Rangers unveil their own Zords, can our heroes' own Zords withstand their awesome power? Part 2 The Wind Rangers recover from their defeat by the Thunder Rangers, though Tori lacks the ability to morph when the Amphibidor monster attacks, draining the city's water supply. Blake helps to save her, in doing so, he's injured. He's taken to the location of Ninja Ops, which will come back to haunt our heroes quite quickly! The Thunder Rangers appear again as the Wind Rangers face the monster, but when they instead assist our heroes, just whose side are they on anyway? Part 3 As the Evil Space Ninjas celebrate the capture of Sensei Guinea Pig by the Thunder Rangers, the Wind Rangers pinpoint just where Blake and Hunter are taking their mentor. Tracking the evil Rangers to the Mountain of Lost Ninjas, our heroes struggle not only to retrieve Sensei, but to fight off the zombie guards around the location of the powerful Gem of Souls! Will both sets of Rangers work together, and will the Thunders learn the truth of the fate of their parents at last? All of this, plus Zurgane unveils his very own Zord! Plot Part 1 Cam finds the guys fooling around with the computer, and shortly after, the system crashes. Cam asks Dustin for the backup plans of the Tsunami Cycles, but Dustin can't find his backpack. Thanks to the Thunder Rangers, Lothor is now in possession of the Tsunami Cycle specs on CD. Zurgane is yelled at and sent away, but he vows to prove himself. The Rangers brainstorm to try and find where Dustin left his backpack. They're interrupted by Cam. He sends them to the quarry when he finds trouble. The Rangers arrive, but can't find anything. The Thunder Rangers strike, leaving the Rangers in awe. Shane tries his flying maneuver, but is sent crashing down. The Thunder Rangers whip out the Thunder Staffs. They completely decimate the Rangers, and depart. At Ninja Ops, the Rangers have a million questions for Sensei, but he has few answers. Zurgane calls out the Rangers to prove himself to Lothor. After a brief battle with the Rangers, Lothor transports Zurgane away. But they aren't off the hook yet - the Thunder Rangers are back, with Tsunami Cycles. They utterly destroy the Rangers with the cycles. They show off even further by calling their Zords - Crimson Insectizord and Navy Beetlezord. After a brief individual Zord battle, the Rangers form the Storm Megazord. The Thunder Rangers match them with the Thunder Megazord. The Thunder Megazord has the upper hand against the Storm Megazord. They try the Serpent Sword, but it has absolutely no effect against the Thunder Megazord. Cam sends the Rangers Power Sphere 4, but it is intercepted by the Thunder Megazord. It uses the finisher and brings down the Storm Megazord. The Rangers lay unconscious in the defeated Megazord. Kelly spots Blake and Hunter leaving the scene of the battle. They bring her in, saying that the Rangers may need their help. Up in his space fortress, Lothor and his nieces revel in the destruction caused to his enemies by the Thunder Rangers. Part 2 Blake, Hunter and Kelly find the Rangers staggering out from the wreckage. They return to Ninja Ops and give Cam the morphers for repair. The Zords are repairing themselves. Zurgane sends down Amphibidor, who drains water from the beach. Tori happens to be there, and takes on the monster without her morpher. Blake rides in on his dirt bike and helps Tori out. He takes a hit meant for Tori and goes down hard. She takes him to Ninja Ops, where Cam looks over him. Blake feigns unconsciousness to discover the entrance to Ninja Ops. Later on, Hunter thanks the Rangers for helping out his bro, promising to return the favor some day. Cam calls the Rangers and tells them that the frog monster has resurfaced at the quarry. The Rangers head there, and get beaten up by the monster. The Thunder Rangers show up. The Wind Rangers think they are they to fight them. But instead they fight the monster and destroy it, repaying their debt. Doesn't matter much, since he is resurrected and turned into a giant. The Rangers destroy him with the Megazord and the Ram Hammer. When they return to Ninja Ops, they find the Thunder Rangers bullying around Cam. Before leaving with the Sensei, they reveal themselves to be Blake and Hunter. Part 3 Lothor's troops celebrate the kidnapping of Sensei. They even make poor Zurgane dance. When Sensei was kidnapped, he created a protective energy barrier around him, which the Rangers are able to use to track him. The Thunders are taking him to the Mountain of Lost Ninjas, where they can retrieve the Gem of Souls to break the Sensei's energy barrier. As they ride to the mountains, Tori reflects on her actions, but Shane comforts her and tells her that it is not her fault. When the Thunder Rangers arrive at the Mountain of Lost Ninjas, they have to battle - you guessed it, Lost Ninjas. The Wind Rangers arrive to bail them out. They call a truce and team up to fight the undead ninjas. After that's done, the Rangers battle each other for the Sensei. To add to the mix, Zurgane appears in his very own Zord. Tori summons the Storm Megazord and pilots it on her own. Dustin and Shane continue fighting the Thunder Rangers. The Wind Rangers are losing, but they summon inner strength to make a comeback. Tori takes aim and blasts at Zurgane's zord with the Dolphin laser. Dustin hurls Shane at the Thunder Rangers for a fastball special. Tori summons Power Spheres 5 and 6, forming the Turbine Combo, and destroys Zurgane's zord. The Thunder Rangers use the Thunder Blaster on the Wind Rangers, and leave with the Sensei. The Wind Rangers follow them to the Cavern of Spirits, and urge them not to destroy Sensei. Blake and Hunter tell the Wind Rangers that the Sensei killed their parents, which is why he must die. Luckily, the ghosts of Blake and Hunter's parents happen to be at the cavern, and tell them that it was actually Lothor who killed them. Lothor shows up at the cavern, and attacks the Rangers. Hunter uses the gem to deflect the blast, seemingly destroying Lothor. Sensei and Cam go to the ocean, where Cam disposes of the shattered Gem of Lost Souls, lest it fall into evil hands. After missing practice, Shane and Dustin wonder where Blake and Hunter went. Tori tells them that they've left. Blake and Hunter walk off into the mountains, unsure of their destiny. Cast *Pua Magasiva as Shane Clarke (Red Wind Ranger) *Sally Martin as Tori Hanson (Blue Wind Ranger) *Glenn McMillan as Dustin Brooks (Yellow Wind Ranger) *Adam Tuominen as Hunter Bradley (Crimson Thunder Ranger) *Jorgito Vargas Jr. as Blake Bradley (Navy Thunder Ranger) *Jason Chan as Cam Watanabe *Megan Nicol as Kelly Halloway *Grant McFarland as Sensei Kanoi Watanabe (voice) & Lothor *Katrina Devine as Marah *Katrina Browne as Kapri *Peter Rowley as Zurgane (voice) *Bruce Hopkins as Choobo (voice) *Mark Wright as Amphibidor (voice) *Charles Pierard as Thunders' Father *Kim Michalis as Thunders' Mother DVD/VHS Release *"Thunder Strangers" was release on a DVD/VHS volume of Power Rangers Ninja Storm titled "Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Looming Thunder (Vol. 2)". Notes *Amphibidor references the original morphing call of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - "It's not morphin time after all, is it?" *Part II is the last time the Thunder Rangers each speak with a deepened voice while morphed, as they would speak with just their regular voices while morphed from the next episode onward. *Part III marks the first appearances of the Lion Laser and Squid Drill (which are not formally introduced) as well as their Turbine Combo combination. *Tori begins to have romantic feelings for Blake in Part II. *Lothor states at the beginning of Part III that one should not just wake up one morning and decide to conquer a planet, a possible reference to the first ever Power Rangers villain Rita Repulsa, who after emerging from 10,000 years of captivity, immediately began a campaign for control over Earth. *Part I marks the debut of the Thunder Megazord. *Jorgito Vargas, Jr (Blake) and Adam Tuominen (Hunter) are added to the opening credits in part III. *Part III marks the first appearance of the Gem of Souls, which, even when broken into pieces, holds incredible powers. *The Gem of Souls is broken into five fragments. Cam disposes of three of the fragments into the ocean, unaware that Hunter kept the last two for personal reasons. The two remaining fragments would not resurface until "A Gem of a Day," as well as Hunter's reason for keeping them. *Hunter and Blake reappear in "Return of Thunder". *Part III marks the first time Hunter and Blake are depicted morphing onscreen. Errors Part I * Lothor says that a Ranger can only be destroyed when in "full Ranger form", a statement that had and would be proven to be untrue many times in the franchise. * Power Sphere 04 strangely was introduced before Power Sphere 03. * The disc used to summon Power Sphere 04 was blue when arriving in Shane's cockpit, but then turned crimson upon being stolen by the Thunder Rangers. Part II * Amphibitor was apparently destroyed by the Ram Hammer alone, however the monster was shown being struck by the Ram Hammer/Turtle Mace combination (with the Turtle Mace having yet to be introduced). Part III * Hunter mistakenly calls the Thunder Blaster the Thunderstorm Cannon. Interestingly, many episodes later, a Thunderstorm Cannon will prove to exist - when the Storm Striker and Thunder Blaster are combined, the new weapon is called the Thunderstorm Cannon. * At the end of Part 3 during the scene in which Blake and Hunter are heading toward the mountains, Blake's morpher is shown to be open. See Also (fight footage and story) (Part 1) (fight footage and story) (Part 1) (fight footage and story) (Part 2) (fight footage and story) (Part 3) Category:Episode Category:Ninja Storm Category:Multi-Part Episode